doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
DINT Doblajes Internacionales
Providencia 929, 6º piso, Santiago de Chile |servicios = Doblaje al español y portugués Traducción de diálogos Subtitulaje |pais_ubicacion = Chile |estado = Activo }} DINT Doblajes Internacionales es una empresa dedicada al doblaje al español, traducción de diálogos, subtitulaje, foley y post-producción. Fue creada en el año de 1982 por Osvaldo Barzelatto y Patricia Menz, con el fin de satisfacer la necesidad de un servicio de doblaje al español y portugués de alta calidad. Durante muchos años, la empresa ha formado un gran equipo de trabajo constituido por actores, traductores, técnicos de grabación y mezcla, completamente dedicados a esta área. De esta manera se ha consolidado el desarrollo de DINT logrando alcanzar los altos estándares del mercado internacional. Al término de sus trabajos (ya sea narrada en voz alta) dice "Doblado en los estudios DINT en Chile", "Doblada al español en los estudios de Doblajes Internacionales DINT, Santiago de Chile", "Versión en español DINT, Chile" y actualmente, "Versión al español, Doblajes Internacionales DINT, Chile", esta es una locución en off que tuvo dos versiones: la 1ra que fue grabada y hablada por la actriz Maureen Herman y la 2da que fue grabada y hablada por el actor Luis Rojas. En la actualidad cuenta con 11 estudios de grabación, 5 salas de mezcla y un laboratorio, más 5 salas de control de calidad y una de efectos de sonido y banda sonora, convirtiéndolo en una de las empresas de doblaje más importantes de Latinoamerica Imágenes y videos K1i6.png Logo Dint .jpg Dint.png|Vista externa con Google Street View DINTlogo.jpg El_Doblaje_Chileno|Reportaje sobre el doblaje chileno Doblaje Chileno DINT & Escuela Pro-Voz - Reportaje Chile Conectado TVN|Reportaje sobre DINT y Provoz Clientes Trabajos 'Telenovelas portuguesas' * La única mujer 'Telenovelas turcas' * Amor prohibido * Ezel * ¿Qué culpa tiene Fatmagül? * Gümüs * Kara Para Aşk * Kuzey Güney * Las mil y una noches * Sila * Suleiman, el gran sultán (voz de Suleiman para Canal 13 de Chile) 'Telenovelas chilenas' * Machos * Mamá Mechona (Piloto) 'Telenovelas españolas' * El Tiempo entre Costuras 'Telenovelas brasileñas' * Despedida de soltero * Doña Beija * El pagador de promesas * El Primo Basilio * Felicidad * Historia de amor * La indomable * La sonrisa del lagarto * Ojo en el ojo * Selva de cemento * Vida nueva 'Series de televisión' 'Netflix' * Marco Polo * Orange is the New Black * Daredevil * Unbreakable Kimmy Schmidt * Chef's Table 'Nickelodeon' * Manual de supervivencia escolar de Ned * Make It Pop 'Otros proyectos' * ¡Llegó Honey Boo Boo! * 10 Kids, 2 Dads * 1600 Penn * Adventure Camp * África de mi corazón * Amigos con beneficios * Amistades peligrosas * Andy Barker, P.I. * Animal cop * Animal Jam * Anthony Bourdain * Autopsias de Hollywood * Awake * Back in the Game * Bringing Home Baby * BRICS: Economias emergentes * Cake Boss * Cake Boss: Next Great Baker * Cambiemos esposas * Campamento de verano * Catfish: Mentiras en la red * Chef roble & cia * Ciencia en el jardín * Cocineros improvisados * Comisario Rex * Cosby * Cuenta atrás * Cupcake Wars * Cuponmanía * Daniel y Emily * Deathline: Crimenes con Tamron Hall * Defensores de ballenas * Desafío x 2 * El aprendiz * El desafío de Buddy * El gran vencedor * El jefe y sus pitbulls * El show de los 70's * Entre el bien y el mal * Extreme Makeover * Extreme Cheapskates * Family S.O.S. * Family Matters with Jo Frost * Fantom Works * Game 40 * Gold Rush * Hay alguien ahí * Hermanos a la obra * Historias de ultratumba * Hospital de niños * Home made simple * Hora de dormir * I (almost) got away with it * Jackass * Jack y su gran show * Jekyll * Johnny y las hadas * Junior MasterChef * Junior MasterChef España * La casa de los berrinches * La cultura del sexo * La superniñera * La gallina y su pandilla * La médium (Long Island Medium) * Las aventuras de Bindi * Las criaturas de Nick Baker * Las joyas de la corona * Le apuesto a mi bebé * Limpiadores compulsivos * Long Island medium * Los caballeros místicos de Tir Na Nog * Los fabulosos Hermanos Herbert : USA * Los Fabulosos Hermanos Herbert: Gran Bretaña * Los hinchapelotas * Los locos Addams * Los Luchadores * Los videos más asombrosos del mundo * MTV Made * Mafia Amish * MasterChef Australia * MasterChef Canadá * Miedo a amar * Mi extraña obsesion * Mister Maker * Moonshiners * My Mom is Obsessed * My Life as Liz * My Restaurant Rules * Niñeras de Beverly Hills * Nitro Circus * Novias en forma * Novias neuróticas * Omg Emt! * Parques y hoteles Disney * Pesca mortal * Presuntos inocentes * Project Runway: Under the Gunn * Rods n' wheels * Room 401 * Sand Masters * Santa Barbara * Sexo al desnudo con el Dr. Drew * Sirens * Sombras tenebrosas * Stargate SG-1 * Stargate Atlantis * Stargate Universe * Starting Over * Street Customs * Supervivencia al desnudo * Survivorman * The Block * The Contender * The Fresh Beat Band * The Geena Davis Show * The New Normal * The Starter Wife * The Swan * Tim Gunn: Gurú del estilo * Toddlers & Tiaras * Trátame bien * Trading Spaces * Traffic Light * Tweenies * UK Gladiators * Un café con Paul Bassett * Un gran mundo pequeño * Vender para Comprar * West Coast Custom 'Miniseries' * El primo Basilio * Fallen * Las cosas que quedan * Los miserables 'Películas' Lionsgate * César Chávez * The Skeleton Twins * Exorcismo en el Vaticano * Sicario * Smosh: La película * El secreto de Adaline * Operación Ultra Summit Entertainment * Red * 50/50 * Plan de escape * Joe * Crímenes ocultos Otros clientes * 12 perros de Navidad * Abejas asesinas * Alpha Dog * Ararat * Caminando con dinosaurios * Charlie II: El auto fantástico * China Strike Force * Ciudad de Dios * College * Cosas bellas y sucias * Drácula 2000 * El bueno, el malo y el feo * El caballo de Troya * El juego del miedo 3 * El padre de mi hijo * Fama * Flash Gordon * F/X: Efectos especiales * Go for It! * Hawaii * Hui Buh, el fantasma simplón * Impacto mortal * Jimmy Burbuja * Karla og Katrine * La hija de mi jefe * La infancia de Jesús * Las chicas del calendario * Never Cry Werewolf * No me ire sin mi hija * Our Very Own * Papá rockero * Smosh: The Movie * Stargate: El arca de la verdad * Stargate: Continuum * Un santa no tan santo * Viernes 13 * Zatoichi 'Telefilms' * Annie * Bellas y mimadas * Buscando el corazón de David * Celeste en la ciudad * Crimson Force * El color de la amistad * Quintillizos * Romy and Michele: In the Beginning * Seducción cibernética * Sounder * Sueños de Buffalo 'Documentales' * 24 horas en A&E * Generacion de estrellas * 5 tomas: Latinoamérica * 600 Pound Mom * 8 años y anoréxica * ¿Quién fue Jesús? * ¿Será posible? * Aguilas de ciudad * A prueba de todo * A salvo con Bear Grylls * A sangre fría * Al filo del bisturí * Autopsia de una momia * Ice Cold Killers, Bajo cero * Belleza en emergencia * Beyond Tomorrow * Bomb Patrol Afganistan * Clarividentes * CNN 35th * Código Da Vinci * Cómo funciona el universo * Conexión Discovery * Conozca a los perezosos * Criaturas titánicas * Crímenes del pasado * Crudo y sin censura * Desafío: Alaska * Da Vinci en la práctica * Discovery en la escuela * Egipto al desnudo * El peor de los casos * Elephant Diaries * El futuro ahora * Encuentros peligrosos * Forenses al extremo * Future Cities: Singapur * How It's Made * Héroes de CNN * Ideas para salvar el planeta * Índice de maldad * La ciencia del cine * La cultura del sexo * La física de lo imposible * Las travesías de Jeff Corwin * Mascotas asombrosas * Mascotas extraordinarias * Mi extraña obsesión * Mi gran boda gitana * Mi niña está embarazada y yo también * Muerte en el paraíso * Niñas y esposas * Nostradamus * Padres Extremos * Parásitos asesinos * Pure Evel: american Legend * Rugido de Africa * Secretos del pantano * Sexo jurásico * Tacaños extremos * Me lo dijo un adivino * Virgin Diaries * Wide Angle * Wonders of the Universe * World's Top 5 'Series animadas' 'Discovery Kids' * Calimero * Clara en Foodland * Frutivegis * Dinotren * Doki (solo episodio piloto) * El gato ensombrerado viaja por todos lados * El Mundo de Luna * Fifi y los floriguitos * Fizzy el chef loco * Hi-5 * Hi-5 (versión estadounidense) * Hi-5 (House) * Jim de la luna * Lazy Town * Lazy Town Extra * Los piratas y sus aventuras coloridas * Louie * Octonautas * Pinky Dinky Doo * Poko * Princesas del mar * Princesita * Roary, el carrito veloz * Sid, el niño científico * Super Why! * Tree fu tom * Toddworld * Wilbur * Will y Dewitt * Willa y los animales * WordWorld * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Zack y Quack 'Nick Jr.' * Bubble Guppies * Equipo Umizoomi * Las mascotas maravilla * Ni Hao, Kai-Lan * Paw Patrol * Pequeño Bill * Peter Rabbit * Tickety Toc 'Nickelodeon' * Avatar: La leyenda de Aang * Escuela para perros * La leyenda de Korra * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Ricky Sprocket * Zona Tiza 'Cartoon Network' * Transformers Animated (temporadas 1 y 2) 'Saban Entertainment' * Jim Button * La pareja dispareja * La princesa Sissi * Diabolik * Mad Jack, el pirata * The Avengers: United They Stand - Los Vengadores 'Disney' * Jake Long: El dragón occidental * Los héroes de la ciudad (temporada 1) * Los sustitutos 'Jetix' * Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hiperfuerza ¡Ya! (temporadas 1 y 2) * Yin Yang Yo! 'Otros proyectos' * Block! * Chiro * Choripan * Cleo Aventuras * Diego y Glot * Espartaco y el sol bajo el mar * Garfield y sus amigos * Glu glú * James Bond Jr. * Kenny, el tiburón * La calle del zoológico 64 * La cueva de Emiliodón * La Pantera Rosa * Las aventuras de Wankboy * Los Misterios de Archie * Las tres mellizas bebés * Matt's Monsters * Napoleón Dinamita * Noddy en el país de los juguetes * Out There * Ozie Boo! * Poppets Town * Pororo * Tres a la orden * Tutenstein * Unsupervised * Villa Dulce * Zumbastico Fantástico 'Anime' * Ōban Star-Racers * Sonic X (temporadas 1 y 2) * Zoids 'Películas animadas' * El pequeño médico * La gran carrera: Autitos * Los piopios * Mi pequeño pony: Una Navidad con Minty * Miffy y sus amigos * My Little Pony: El arco iris fugitivo * The Nut Job * Valiant (Disney) * Los pingüinos de Madagascar (diálogos de Mecha Corta) * Peztronauta: Agente Secreto 'Subtitulaje' * Dune * Stargate SG-1 Traductores y adaptadores Cantantes *Alexis Quiroz *Andrea Pérez Dalannays *Andrés Sáez *Camila Paz Herrera Ramírez *Cristóbal Parada Acuña *Julia Sandoval *Pedro Puga *Raúl Canales *Santiago Retti *Marlene Pérez *Alicia Alarcon Interpretes Directores Ingenieros, operadores y técnicos Personal *Osvaldo Barzelatto - Presidente y fundador *Patricia Menz - Directora general y fundadora *Iván Penna - Gerente general *Elizabeth Menz - Directora general de producción *Christian Barzelatto - Gerente de marketing, Director internacional y Director creativo *Paola Barzelatto - Coordinadora de producción y vicepresidenta de operaciones internacionales *Josefa Font - Producción General * Carlos Astorga - Asistente de Producción * Gonzalo Rojas - Asistente de Producción *Claudio Rubilar Cid - Artista de Foley *Jorge Menz - Director y adaptador musical *Francisco Yankowsky - Asistente Contable *Patricia González - Gerente Administración y Finanzas *Gonzalo Aylwin Ramírez - Post-producción de audio *Ricardo Enrique Donoso Jorquera - Post-producción de audio *Gustavo González Rivas - Operador de laboratorio digital audiovisual *Antonio Dominguez Figueroa - Administrador de red computacional (2003–2009) *Pedro Espinoza - Director técnico *Mauricio Flores Roig - Supervisor de audio y asistente de laboratorio Premios y reconocimientos Referencias Enlaces externos *Página web oficial de DINT Doblajes Internacionales *PROVOZ - Escuela de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje chilenas